Selfish love
by Nightangels
Summary: Kagome was left by Inuyasha, she finds comfort in Kouga and starts getting along with him but Inuyasha comes back . He starts falling for her and cannot see her with some one else. Pure InuyashaXKagome moments.
1. Chapter 1

_**Flashback**_

_Kagome and Inuyasha were in college when Kagome proposed Inuyasha . _

_Inuyasha,"Kagome, I understand your feelings but there is nothing I can do for you."_

"_I…..I love somebody else". On uttering these words, Kagome's ears felt numb, her heart beat suddenly fastened at an abrupt level and the world seemed to move round and round her head. She asked meekly,"Who is it?"_

"_Kikyo", Inuyasha muttered._

_A smile appeared on Kagome's face as she took control of herself. _

_She said,"It's a good thing that you feel the same way as I do even if it is for another person but I am happy for you."_

_Inuyasha's eyes propped out of his socket as he heard these words, he said," Just after the final exams this month I will be leaving for Australia. She will meet me there and there , we will discuss our marriage."_

_Kagome's heart skipped a beat as these words entered her mind and she said,"So this is the last month I am seeing you"._

_Inuyasha's eyes softened,"Kagome, I don't know what to say, it went so fast. And….and Kikiyo wanted us to be together as soon as we can. I am really sorry , Kgome we have always been such good friends, I don't know why did you feel for me this way but for me you will always be my special friend."_

_Kagome's moist eyes glistened with appreciation as she said," It's okay, Inuyasha you don't have to console me. Its okay if you love somebody else and I am totally fine with it. I would want to be with someone who will lovw me and gradually I will learn to love that person so you don't worry about me, I will fine by mys…."Kagome couldn't complete her sentences when she bursted into tears. She ran away from there. She could hear Inuyasha calling out to her, but she wouldn't listen to him, couldn't listen to him._

_That night she went to Kouga's place and wept to him like a child. He was her best friend and she confided everything to him. Kouga held her to him and wrapped his arms on the weeping body. No matter what he would say it would refrain Kagome from crying and she wept till her eyes soared with pain and her breath became uncomfortable._

_Kouga whispered,"Kagome, I promise you , I will keep you happy…"_

_**End of flashback**_

A year later under the shed of a sakura tree, two lovers sat smiling and speaking to each other in delightful whispers. Kagome sat with her back against the tree with Kouga looking at his beloved with his head on her tiny lap. He said after a while," Are you happy with me Kagome?"

Kagome looked down to the man , who has vowed to be by her side for eternity and said,"Of course I am, Kouga . What makes you ask that?". She asked that with a twinkle in her eyes.

Kouga got up and sat beside her comfortably swopping his arm around her waist said,"I know how much you loved him and it was really hard for you to forget him."

Kagome took his strong hand and gently squeezed it remembering all the memories of the period after Inuyasha left. She would spent her days alone all by herself and crying all the time. At that moment Kouga was by her all the time, giving her mental support and being with her. It was a tough period for her and Kouga never left her alone. Now Kouga is working as an executive of a company and Kagome as owns a flower shop. They are happy together.

Kouga asked," Kagome, why don't we spend the weekend night at my place?".

Kagome blushed as she knew what he meant, Kouga loved her and he wanted to express it physically. He never forced her into anything for his own pleasure but Kgome knew that this was becoming a debt for her and she would soon need to return his feelings . She pushed her self towards him taking in more of his body heat and said, "Kouga , I don't feel like doing it now."

Kouga relaxed at her touch but soon a sadness spread over him as he heard her answer.

She changed the topic and asked,"When are you going to Madrid."

Kouga replied without looking into her eyes, feeling a little disappointed at her answer,"Next week , Thursday . "

Kagome realizing that Kouga didn't feel good about her answer, forced herself to say," Then why don't we spend the next week weekend your place. We could see some movie and then you know…."

Kouga shifted his eyes towards ger and looked deep down at her wondering whether she will be fine with it,"Are you sure."

Kagome wrapping her self around Kouga said,"Very much."

Kouga relaxed at her touch and pulled her closer. Kagome looked at him an anticipating of hat was going to happen widened her mouth and Kouga kissed hered, ripe lips making them move with rhythm. Kagome tried to kiss back too but her body wouldn't listen to her. Her mind was with Kouga but she wanted to be with Inuyasha. Kouga unaware of this continued to kiss her until his tongue tasted her and then he pulled back realizing that Kagome needed air. Kouga and Kagome had shared many kisses together and many of them being passionate, but Kagome never had the heart to share it with him but the feeling of his support with her made her return his feelings for her and she did what her mind told her to do and not what her heart wanted.

Evening rays had fallen and Kagome was returning with Kouga to her house when the doorstep of her house appeared . Kouga 's arm left her waist and Kagome stood infront of him , she said," I had a wonderful afternoon Kouga , thanks."

Kouga smirked a naughty grin and said,"I don't take my thank you that way," and he gently grabbed Kagome by her arms and placed a small kiss on her sweet lips. Kagome at first was startled by his action but then she relaxed enough to return him the kiss.

Kouga turned and said," Good night, Kagome."

Kagome waved her hand and smiled back.

Unaware to both them a young man with long silver hair had been watching them with fury and anger, his temper rising high each time Kouga touched her.

_**Author's note: Thank you for reading but before you leave please make a review! Hope you enjoyed it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day , Kagome got up soon and got dressed, she was living in her own house in Japan after her entire family was burnt away in a fire, but with Kouga around Kagome never felt the absence of anyone, he fulfilled the space for everyone except…

"_Hey, Kagome ,why don't we do the project in the library after school?",Inuyasha asked._

_Kagome's eyes glowed with shear happiness, everytime Inuyasha spoke to her, she smiled and nodded her head. It was the last year of college and they were going to have a prom night just before 2 monthes if their final exam._

_In the library, Kagome asked meekly,"Inuyasha, do you mind being my partner in the prom?"_

_Inuyasha looked at her with confused eyes and said," Ofcourse…." For a second Kagome thought that the sentence would end like,"Yes, "_

_But Inuyasha concluded, "Ofcourse not Kagome, only couples are going to be partners , and we are not…..so it just doesn't click"._

_Just then Inuaysha's phone rang and he excused himself, Kagome bit her lip hard to control herself from spilling into tears. Everytime Inuyasha would reject her for the other girl Kikyo, with whom he was talking on the phone. She looked behind and saw Inuyasha talking with a delightful smile on his face._

'_Atleast , he's happy', a thoughtjust passed through her head. _

'_But you got to think about yourself to Kagome. You should tell Inuyasha how you feel', Kouga's words raced through her head. Each time Kagome used to get upset with Inuyasha, she would confide in Kouga her true feelings, and Kouga would tell her what she needed to do. Kagome trusted Kouga as a true and dear friend. But Kouga felt foer Kagome and wanted to with her. So after several monthes Inuyasha left Kagome, Kouga proposed Kagome, Kagome couldn't say o to him, for the fear that she may lose a friend like him and also she didn't want Kouga to suffer the same fate that were store in for her._

The sun beamed as Kagome started watering her flowers. She sold many varieties of flowers ans she knew the meaning for each type of flower, making them even more special. She also had bouquets and small gift items which could be of great use to lovers."

It was 10 in the morning, when a customer arrived, he had long silver hair and was well-built with handsome features and of tall height. Kagome was arranging some roses and on a colourful basket and her back was to him when she heard his footsteps , asked,"What would you like to buy sir?"

"I was thinking of buying some lilies." Said the customer.

Kagome found the voice rather very familiar but she continued to work and said," Lilies are very fresh now sir, would you like me to gift pack them, are they for your lucky lady sir?"

"Yes, I would want them to be very delicately wrapped, she loves lilies".Kagome started to pick some lilies and wrapped them with a velvety ribbon and said,"Yes ir, young ladies like lilies, they are my favourite too".

The customer didn't said anything. When Kagome turned to face him, he turned away and took the flowers gently with an extended hand keeping some money on the table.

When Kagome returned with the change, she said,"Your change , sir".

But the customer was already gone. Kagome looked around and murmured , "Strange".

That evening Kagome went out for dinner with Kouga, she was wearing a cream coloured one shouldered dress which was hugging her curves very aptly. Kouga commented,"Hmm, you're looking very radiant".

Kagome blushed and said a small thank you.

She then told him about the incident which happened at her shop. Kouga thought about it and then said,"Well, , it's fine if nothing happens to you, but the incident is really very….strange"

"I hope I don't get to see such customers in future". She smiled a little.

After having a delicious meal, Kouga and Kagome went for a walk by the lake and then Kouga dropped her at her home.

When they reached Kagome's house gate, Kouga hugged Kagome and said," You looked lovely today?"

"Don't I everyday?", asked Kagome with naughty eyes.

Grabbing her , he said," Hmmm, yeah, well right. So you're gonna go right into bed now aren't you?"

Kagome nodded.

"Hmm, wish I could join you".

Kagome smiled and pushed him back playfully said,"Kouga not again".

Kouga gave a smirk and said,"Okay I'll see you tomorrow then, bye dear".

Kagome waved her hand and Kouga went off with his car.

When Kagome reached her front porch, to her amazement, she saw a bouquet of lilies on the doormat. She picked it and and revolved it realizing that it was the same lilies that the strange customer had bought her from. She looked here and there but she could find no one whom she could suspect.

She searched for a note inside the bunch of flowers and saw one. Opening it, she caught the fresh smell of cinnamon , she loved the smell and she thought it was scented.

On the note it was written,

_Will meet soon, Kagome._

"That's it", said Kagome. The stranger had left nothing but this note which has the most insignificant words written on it. She took the flowers and said with a smile,"Atleast they are fresh enough for my living room today."

Not far her house was standing a silver-haired man with a smirk playing on his face," Good night, Kagome._ Will meet soon_".

_**Author's note: **_

_**Thank you for the reviews , I never knew that this would receive so much sudden attention. Thanking for waiting, I'll update soon. I am sorry for my earlier mistakes. **_


	3. Chapter 3

When Kagome opened her eyes the next morning, the first thing that crossed her mind was the note which she had found on the bouquet of lilies, she looked over to her bedside and saw the lilies, they were a little dehydrated but still their smell freshened up the room. Her eyes roamed the room until it reached her alarmclock when she realized that she was already running late. She hurriedly got up , got dressed and went for her shop.

The day went on smoothly and she caught no sign of the strange customer. When Kagome closed her shop and was heading towards caught up with her and they walked to Kagome's house, when Kagome offered to have some coffee together. Kouga went inside and sat I the living room.

When Kagome brought the coffee, Kouga began, "I have something to tell you Kagome".

Kagome raised her eyes and looked at him in deep apprehension.

She said," Yes?".

"Well , my company has offered me a promotion in my job…."

"Well that's wonderful, Kouga. I know how much you worked hard for this…this is a great news."

"Yeah, but for that they have planned my transfer to Madrid and I have to leave tomorrow for that"

Kgome eyes softened and a sad palour spread over her face. It was not that she had special feelings for Kouga but that his presence as a supporting friend was to be missed much.

She said," It's okay. I would obviously want you to succeed in life. Its just that…", Kagome lifted her eyes and looked at him with glossy eyes," I'll miss you a lot".

Kouga could not help but hug her tightly and say," I know, I'll miss you too. I promise I'll come back soon and I'll call you everyday. Don't worry I'll always be by your side."

Kagome hugged back and smiled ever soo happily feeling herself lucky to have got a friend like him.

The next day went unusually dramatic. Kouga had shifted to Madrid and he kept calling her at night speaking for hours. Kagome was happy that Kouga was having a nice time there.

A week passed and on a quiet Saturday evening, when Kagome was returning home from her shop she wasn't watching her step and she collided with someone.

She fell on her butt and hurt her hands , with all the bouquets slipping from her hands and scattering all over the duo. A hand extended to her and she got hold of it . On getting she started dusting herself and said a small thank you.

When her eyes fell on the stranger she was surprised and she murmured," Inu…..Inuyasha".

Inuyasha lifted his face after gathering all the fallen flowers and looked at her with a genuine smile and said," Hey…..Kagome".

They stayed caught in each other's eyes for a long while with amazed gaze . Kagome said," How are you? And what are you doing here?".

Inuyasha said ," I left it."

Kagome a bit confused and shocked on hearing this, said," Why? What about Kikyo? And all? Weren't you to start off your own business?".

Inuyasha looked away and said,"Yeah , I did."

Kagome saw the sadness drawing its borders on his eyes and decided to change the topic. She said,"Why don't we go over to our house and have a nice talk?"

Inuyasha smiled and said," Yeah, I'll go for that".

Kagome smiled and took him to his house.

On reaching Kagome's house, Inuyasha looked around and saw the beautifully decorated interiors. He asked," You did all these decorations? They seem so like you"

Kagome looked at him and smiled," yes I did all these designs….i told you during the college days, isn't it that when I'll have my own house I''ll design on my own , I did it."

"I miss those days , Kagome don't you?"

Kagome nodded. Hiding her feelings , she asked casually," Sugar?".

Inuyasha said," One spoon only".

While taking a close view , his eyes fell on the showcase and he saw some photo graphs. One of them was Kagome with her family, another one was their group picture with Kagome's face grave and Inuyasha sporting a happy grin excited to meet Kikyo. "Ahh, how wrong was I". Then he saw beside everything, Kagome's and Kouga 's duo picture with a dashy smile plastered on each of their faces. Inuyasha's blood boiled on seeing that Kouga, swooping Kagome under his arm. He thought, 'I promise you Kouga you never have to come back to her again'.

Just then Kagome entered with a tray of two coffee mugs. She gave one to Inuyasha and said," So, how is Kikyo?"

Inuyasha took his mug and stopped half way to his mouth when he heard the question. He put down the coffee and said," We broke off. She wasn't meant for me."

A pang of joy leaped a beat in Kagome's heart as she veiled her happiness and asked," Why , what happened?".

"She loved my money and not me…"

"Oh, I am so sorry Inuyasha, I never knew she would turn up like this." However in her heart she was feeling ecstatic.

Inuyasha lifted his head and said,"Its okay , Kagome . I have no feelings for her now. She is just a person who showed me the right way". Thinking now how he had mistaken his decision of leaving Kagome.

Kagome asked,"What decision?".

" mind,"putting downhis finished mug,"I better leave now. I have to go well, shall we meet tomorrow at your shop".

Kagome nodded then a thought struck her, she said," Inuyasha?".

Inuyasha turned and said," Yes, what?"

"How do you know that…..i run a shop?"

A realization swept Inuyasha as he blushed at his own mistake of tongue- slipping a truth and said,"Well, the lilies were fresh weren't they?", he grinned and went away.

Kagome smiled at his silly boo-boo and said,"Yes, they were fresh."

The next day, when Kagome was tending to the flowers, Inuyasha dropped b and asked,"Kagome you mind if we had a day out together , just for today, if you don't mid."

Kagome's eyes beamed with the long lost shine , she was happy that she was going out with her love. What more could have happened.

_**Author's note: **_

_**Thanks friends for you reviews, I'll update pretty soon. Next chapter- full of InuyashaXKagome moments!...:), I hope you enjoyed this chapter… **_


	4. Chapter 4

It was a sunny day and a perfect day for a date. Inuyasha was going to make full use of it,he thought .

Kagome was wearing a strapped orange summer dress and she beamed like an angel in the glowing sun. She took out her umbrella and she motioned Inuyasha to come under the umbrella. Inuyasha took full advantage of it and placed himself close to her in order _to protect himself from the sun. (I hope you guys know what that meant). _Inuyasha placed his arm gingerly over Kagome's waist and waited for her reaction. Kagome on the other hand showed no hesitation but felt contented at their closeness.

They first went to the amusement park and went on many rides . Inuyasha felt himself at the top of the world when Kagome held him ever so tightly during the roller coaster ride. He was urging to take the ride once again but refrained the idea on seeing Kagome's fragile condition.

They then had lunch at the expensive Park hotel , Kagome wanted to have it at some other place because of the high price but Inuyasha went for this one due to the private small rooms that the hotel provided for couples. Kagome however had no problem at having lunch with him at such a private place.

They had their food and went for a movie. All this time Kagome subconsiously held on to his hand, enjoying the warmth and pleasure that she never found in Kouga. At the movie, which was a horror one, Kagome never let go of Inuyasha's arm and snuggled close to him in fear. Inuyasha gave a small smirk and said,"Kags its just a movie".

"A scary one, I have always been afraid of it as a don't ask me to move away from you"she said childishly.

Inuyasha smiled and held onto her tightly.

It was evening and the sun was setting. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand in his and took a stroll along the side of the lake like he had seen Kouga do for the past few days. After a while, Inuyasha stopped and Kagome turned to face him.

Inuyasha began," Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure".

"Well, I wanted to ask you that….."Inuyasha gulped before finishing his sentence," Did you mean…."

Just then Kagome's cell phone rang from her purse, she said," Ohh, excuse me Inuyasha, its Kouga."

Inuyasha's left out hand rolled into a hardened fist and he would sure had broken a chopstick if it was in his hand. Poor him.

"Hello, Kouga , how are you?"

"_Well, Kags I am just fine. How did your day go?"_

"Hmm, well it went just perfect, Kouga" she said while looking at Inuyasha's face who smiled with gratitude.

"_So, you're not missing me are you? What a pity. 'Cause I am already missing you". A sigh came from the other end._

Kagome snapped back to reality and said ," Of course Kouga, I missed you so much".

"_Hmmm, well don't worry, I will try to come back as soon as I can"._

"Even I want that", saying it with less enthusiasm than Kouga as when Kouga will return, she will have to leave Inuyasha.

After a few good byes and kisses they hung their phone. Kagome went to Inuyasha and said,"Inuyasha , I am tired . We had a wonderful day. But I don't think we should be together."

Inuyasha's eyes went up like dumplings and he said,"What do you mean Kags, I thought you liked being with me."

"Yes , I do like being with you….but….."

"But….what? What Kagome? Whats holding you bask?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

Kagome 's eyes welled up as they started to overflow and she muffled," Its nothing you wouldn't understand my feelings. YOU NEVER DID EVE WHEN YOU LEFT ME FOR KIKYO!" she shouted these words right into Inuyasha's face as he stood there frozen at the thought that Kagome had bottled up her feelings all this while.

After saying everything Kagome stormed out of the place and headed for her home, Inuyasha stood there dumbstruck as if the whole world was splitting into two halves and his ears were slowly getting numb. Then it started to rain. Inuyasha still stood there as Kagome's shadow left his eyes.

_Inuyasha's POV:_

I didn't knew what was happening but I knew only one thing that my brain wasn't responding to my thoughts and my body stayed numb for quite a while. It was painful. Those words. I knew I had to hear these but all of a sudden. It was a shock for me. I don't know how long I have been standing there. But after a while I started to walk . I knew I had to reach my lounge because it was raining but I was unable to focus each of my step.

After some time I think I saw my lounge but the rain was hitting my body very hard, all my veins seemed to have frozen and Kagome's each word was hammering against my ears.I had expected this but the reality struck me heavily. My eyes started to flicker and everything started to get blurr. I don't know but the next moment I remember hitting my head really hard. I dozed off…

_**Author's note: Thank you for the reviews , I hope you like this chapter. I know it's short. I'll update soon….. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_KAGOME's POV:_

It started raining and I had to run fast. I reached home soon, loss of breath and wet dripping of water . I don't know hoe long I have been running but I soon I reached the doorstep of my house.

I went and changed.

I crept close to my blanket. It was a stormy night and so was my mind. Many things rushed to my mind and I could not stop but let the tears make their way down my cheeks. I think I cried a lot that night. When I woke up my cheeks were puffed and eyes blood shot. It was a fierceful night for me. I don't know whether I had any sleep or not. I saw a dream however and in it me and Inuyasha were having a picnic. It was a wonderful day but suddenly, the sky turned dark and suddenly Inuyasha stood up, his gaze fixed at something on me or behind me. I turned back and saw Kouga standing there with the same stern gaze outlined on his face.

Kouga said,"Kagome, why did you do this to me?"

I didn't know what to say , I knew I had done a mistake. But it wasn't a mistake. I loved Inuyasha, but did I hurt Kouga's feelings. Did I use him? Was it my fault.

"No, Kouga you're misunderstanding." Although I knew there was nothing to _misunderstood._ I was at fault. Big fault.

Kouga was coming towards me. He went past me. Dashing towards Inuyasha, he took out his gun and shot out a bullet at Inuyasha. The bullet went straight at Inuyasha's chest and hit it right over his heart. I screamed at the top of my voice. Inuyasha was falling backwards with all blood spilling from his chest.

I was shocked , just went running at him. But it seemed that more I ran towards him, everything started to become black. I ran past Kouga and saw him staring with grim eyes. It gave me chills in looking at them. I was scared of losing Inuyasha and…_Kouga._ He was my friend afterall. No, he is my friend.

I ran at Inuyasha and caught him before he hit his head. Suddenly, a knot seemed to form in my heart a forign feling of losing him to death started to stir in me. My hands were covered with blood. No!, I cant lose him! I cant have him dead.

_**My blanket **_tore off as I jerked out of the bed. I was sweating profusely and saw that it was just a dream. Wiping away the tiny droplets of water from my temples didn't remove the uncanny feeling from my heart. It felt terrible and….and I knew it….._that Inuyasha was in danger._

I got up and changed myself. I needed to find Inuyasha and tell me sorry and that i…..i love him more than anybody else.

I raced outside and started my search for Inuyasha. I searched everywhere but I couldn't find him until….

_End of POV._

Inuyasha opened his eyes dimly to find himself in a half lit room lightened with candles.

_Inuyasha's POV:_

My eyes opened to see beautiful chandelier candles illuminating the room. I thought I was in heaven when I saw Kagome. Her smiling face sparked a smile on my face . Suddenly her happy face was replaced with a worrisome look. Beside her sat an aged looking man with a thermometer and an injection in his hands. As soon as he saw me woken up, he asked," How are you, son?"

It seemed that I had drank water for soo long , my throat was dried off .However I managed to speak meekly," Yes, but the throbbing in my head is still happened to me?"

Kagome looked at me concernedly and I knew that there was some problem. I looked at Kagome and asked," Kagome what happened?"

"Inuyasha, you fell on the road and you were un-consious, when..when…."Kagome broke off into tears.

The doctor said,"my son, your right leg has become paralised."

I stared at him in astonishment as to register whatever he said was right. I tried to move my right leg. Yes, it didn't move. No matter how much I tried to twist it it just wont move.

I looked at the doctor , and asked," How did this happen?".

The doctor's face became grim and I glanced at Kagome asking for an explanation. She was looking away from me and her face showed regret. Was it for me.

The doctor said," You may not have felt it, but a car went over your leg and it just got paralised,

'_just got paralised'_ should it be so easy to leg seems to have become paralised for the entire life of mine.

The doctor left and Kagome sat beside me. She took my hand. It was warm but was shivering.

_End of POV._

Kagome sat close to Inuyasha, and took his pale hand which seemed like the hand of a helpless person.

Inuyasha opened his lips to say something but Kagome put a finger over his lips and said,"You don't need to say anything , I shouldn't have said it to you. I am sorry, Inu…Inuyasha." Tears escaped her tears as she blurt the words over him. Inuyasha laid there, a smile forming over his face as he said,"Kags you don't need to say sorry. You didn't come there and push me in front of the car".

"You think that's hilarious. Inuyasha you are on the point of your life where you are about to get crippled."

"About to get crippled , what is that supposed to mean."

"It means , that there is a fair chance for you to be fine just like us. Only thing is that you have to try."

Inuyasha was in grave thought he said," Kagome are you with me."

Kagome nodded her head and bent down. She placed a small kiss on his forehead and whispered," for eternity. I don't care about anybody now. Its just you and me."

Kagome squeezed the hand she was holding and said,"So tomorrow we meet at the park".

Inuyasha with a lazy smile waved a good bye as Kagome left.

_**Author's note: **_

_**I note the story is taking is dramatic turn and I hope you like it. Sorry for the sad moments, I just had to bring them up….reviews please… **_


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Kagome took Inuyasha to the doctor's chamber for his regular walking sessions. Inuyasha was pleased to see Kagome and was eager to start his session.

After a day's practice when Inuyasha had completed his exercises for his leg, Kagome spoke to the doctor.

Kagome said," Doctor, how much time would it take for Inuyasha to recover his paralised leg.?"

"It generally takes a few months for this kind of recovery, but as you know that our health is related to our mental status. If Inuyasha keeps the rhythm and practices hard with mental eagerness….."

Kagome's eyes beamed with sheer happiness.

The doctor said," There is a great possibility for him tor ecover very soon, in about a month."

Kagome was so excited that she could have almost hugged the doctor himself but she maintained her decorum.

While Kagome went to Inuyasha's home with him, she made hot chocolate and served him in his own mug. Inuyasha looked at Kagome noticing the brightness and the happy-kinda like mood and asked," Kags, why are you so excited? "

Kagome initially blushed and gave in," The doctor said that if you keep on practicing like this you will start walking on your legs in no time."

Inuyasha looked pleased and held on to her fingers , bringing her closer and settling her on his lap. He placed the mug on the first surprised at his welcoming action soon turned solemn and eventueally her face was tinted with light shade of red. Inuyasha noticed this and smirked . To him her blush seemed the best thing in the world .

Suddenly a thought crossed his mind and he asked, "Kagome, how did you find out where I was and how did I reach the hospital?"

Kagome shifted herself to a seat next to him and remembered the horrified things which had crossed her mind when she was ignorant of Inuyasha's whereabouts. A single tear escaped her eyes and she wiped it hastily….

She began…

_Kagome's POV_

_I was in great fear, I didn't know what to do, but I knew something was wrong with Inuyasha….I could just feel it..It seemed that his heartbeat was getting faster and an unknown but terrible feeling started to cloud around me. I snapped away the feeling and focused my mind into where I can find him._

_I did not have any trace of where he lived and where he worked. I never asked him….._

_Then it just struck me that….YES! the hotel where we had gone to eat , I saw him solving some formalities with the receptionist…..MAYBE…she may know about him._

_I instantly went to that hotel and stormed my way towards her. Lucky for me that they kept record of their customers and then I got the address and saw it._

_He lived in the Takahashi Co. & Company Guest House in the Lindsay Street, beside the cake shop._

_I raced there only to find the place locked up. I went to the cake shop and inquired. The lady said that,"_

_ you knew that young fellow. He was such a wonderful person. He's taken to the hospital."_

_My heart skipped a beat and I almost shouted," Hospital! Which hospital," I didn't have enough time to chit chat with the old lady. I took a cab and raced my way towards Bell Vue Hospital._

_Atlast I found him…..I almost fainted on the ground when I heard the doctor say that he is going to be perfectly allright. After all that he has gone through he is going to be fine atlast. _

Inuyasha cupped her face and brought Kagome close as he heard her say her story.

He placed a small kiss on her forehead and brought her closer.

Kagome relaxed in his touch and squeezed his entwined fingers with her fingers. It felt so relaxing that she couldn't resist herself but think that she wanted more of this.

Suddenly Inuyasha lowered his face and tilted Kagome's chin so now she was completely facing Inuyasha now. Inuyasha went dangerously close to Kagome, and though Kagome could picture Kouga screaming to her about why is she doing that but she could not resist this newborn feeling. She had longed for Inuyasha since a long time. Now when she having her chance she will not let it go. Their lips were merely inches apart when Inuyasha's butler came in and said," Sire, do you want the bedtime tea to be early tomorrow?".

Inuyasha was startled at first and then Kagome moved away from him to avoid the shoved away from each other and Inuyasha gave a small nod as a answer to the butler's question. As soon he left, Kagome got up and picked up her bag, she wasn't supposed to be doing this and Kouga would be very hurt to have known this. This bonding with Inuyasha would stay just a dream and that she would never backstab Kouga. Inuyasha due to his leg could not stand up but he felt the tension between them and said," Good night , Kagome."

Kagome just nodded her head and she raced outside and closed the door behind her.

Inuyasha thought, _Someday or the other you will be mine Kagome…no matter what I would have to do that. I have done my mistake and now you're doing the same. I will not let you do the same now that I am sure that you…you love me._

_**Author's note:**_

_**I know this chapter was small, I hope you liked it.**_

_**Reveiws please…**_


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks passed by and the date of arrival of Kouga was nearing and Kagome had started to feel more for Inuyasha. Inuyasha's leg had strengthened and he had almost started walking now. By the next weekend, Inuyasha had regained full control of his leg and now he was taking stroll by the lake on a fine Saturday evening. Kagome latched her arm along with his arm and was peacefully resting her head on his shoulder. They soon came to a halt infront of a love seat and Kagome smiled at him motioning him to sit. Inuyasha sat there and stroked Kagome's hair peacefully. All of a sudden Kagome felt the need to kiss him right at his lips. She tilted her face so now she was completely looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at her and his golden globes shone in the evening rays falling at them from behind.

Kagome opened her mouth to say what was in her mind but stopped, Inuyasha said,"Kagome, I want to kiss you."

Kagome was amazed at how their minds worked at the same rate and how their thoughts crossed each other.

She nodded and said,"You read my mind."

Kagome moved her face closer and so did Inuyasha. They were a few breaths away when Kagome plunged at his lips. Inuyasha melted at her reaction and held her waist closer to feel her.

To him, it felt the best feeling and it seemed that Kagome was made for him.

They shared small minicule kisses and felt how their connection went stronger at each contact.

They broke their kiss for the want of air and Inuyasha suggested,"Kagome let me walk you home."

Kagome nodded and they both left for home unaware that a person was watching them at a distance, Ayame.

Ayane spoke on the phone,"Kouga, they were very close to each other this evening. You might not want me to describe their closeness".

Kouga on the other side realized the gravity of the situation that he was hearing.

He said,"Its okay , Ayame. Thank you for the information".

Ayame sighed ,"Kouga if you ask my opinion, then don't separate the lovers. They are made for each other."

Kouga stiffened at their thought and said,"Its okay Ayame, I didn't ask for your opinion , I can handle them".

Ayame continued," Kouga, its just that I want you to know that …I always loved you and I will love you forever."

Ayame hung the phone.

Back at Kagome's home, Kagome sat in a lying position with her head on Inuyasha'a lap as Inuyasha played with her strands of hair. Suddenly, Kagome's phone rang.

She picked it up. To her astonishment it was Kouga.

'_How are you Kagome?'_

"I am fine Kouga..How…how are you?"

'_M fine Kags. Mmmm, so you had a wonderful evening, did you?'_

Feeling the tension in his voice Kagome was a bit surprised as to what context he was speaking. "Well, not soo…much special….as it would have been with you." 'God! M already sweating.' Thought Kagome.

'_C'mon. I know you had a wonderful evening.' His voice became stern,' stop lying'._

Kagome couldn't lie anymore to Kouga and hung the phone.

Kouga had got the message. She was with Inuyasha.

The next day when Kagome was returning home with Inuyasha in the evening, she said,"Inuyasha, I think, we should tell about us to Kouga. It iwill be a betrayal otherwise."

Inuyasha thought for a while and then said,"Yeah you should. But something or the other tells me that….".

Inuyasha stopped in his trail for what he he saw at Kagome's entrance nearly blew his nerves.

Kouga.

He was standing there, waiting there for their arrival. Kagome's eyes went almost out of their sockets when she realized the person.

She left Inuyasha and went inside with Kouga.

"Kouga let me tell you….."

"Kagome, come inside."

Very short. Kagome could get a glimpse of his anger.

She motioned Inuyasha to stay there and slowly went inside with Kouga.

Kouga sat facing the fireplace. Kagome stood behind shocked with fear in her chocolate eyes.

"Kagome?"

"Ye…yes".

"Do you…do you love him?".

"Kouga…".

"Just answer me ,Kagome." Kouga's voice grew from being soft to irritated.

Kagome said,"Yes."

"Did you ever love me?"

"No."Kagome was firm at this. Kouga flinched at her answer but it was the truth.

He said,"Kagome, I never forced anything on you, have i?".

Kagome shook her head.

Kouga got up and shouted,"Why did you do this to me?".

Shocked at Kouga sudden anger, Kagome was tongue-tied. NO word came out from her lips as she looked at him in sheer fear and remorse.

"This is….."Kagome cleared her throat, "I never meant to do this Kouga,….its just that…..".

She turned around,"I had always loved Inuyasha…..but you were always my best friend Kouga. However you will never be able to win my heart because it is already taken away by Inuyasha. Now that he has returned , I just couldn't help fall for him again. He has always loved me too but he never realized it, that's why Kouga I was with me. I wanted him and now that I got him, leaving him was a painful thing….."some tears escaped her eyes."But you know what Kouga I have always treated you as my best friend and you will be, its because this that I never could bring myself to tell you about me and Inuyasha. I may never be able to love you, but I have always cared about you".

Kouga stood there speechless . He said silently,"Its okay, Kagome I now realize how much hurt you were when Inuyasha had left you."

After a week, Inuyasha stood in the church infront of Father with Kagome escorted by Kouga . Kagome stood in her wedding dress totally glamoured. Inuyasha whispered in her ears,"I think I will have the most beautiful wife in the whole world". Kagome giggled.

And after that _they lived happily ever after._

**Author's note:**

**Do tell me guys how u liked it…..n thanks for the reviews!... **


End file.
